The present invention relates to a multiaxial antenna chip mounted on a circuit board or the like.
In recent years, various remote control apparatuses, such as a smart entry apparatus and a smart ignition apparatus, have been used in vehicles.
For example, as shown in FIG. 22, the remote control apparatus comprises a portable transmitter-receiver 101 that communicates with a transmission and reception device provided in a vehicle. The portable transmitter-receiver 101 is carried by a user of the vehicle. Further, one-axis antenna 102 is mounted in the portable transmitter-receiver 101 to transmit and receive an electric wave to and from the transmission and reception device.
Since the current portable transmitter-receiver 101 is massive, it has been desirable to further reduce its size. However, when an attempt is made to miniaturize the portable transmitter-receiver 101, it is difficult to reduce the sizes of parts such as a mechanical key 103. Thus, it is contemplated that electric parts such as the one-axis antenna 102 are miniaturized.
However, the portable transmitter-receiver 101 contains a plurality of (in FIG. 22, two) one-axis antennas 102 in order to receive reliably electric waves from many directions. These one-axis antennas 102 are arranged in different orientations. As a result, the portable transmitter-receiver 101 must contain a mounting space for the two one-axis antennas 102. This contributes to increasing the size of the entire portable transmitter-receiver 101.
Further, in this case, the one-axis antennas 102 are separately mounted on a circuit board 104. Accordingly, the one-axis antennas 102 may be misaligned with respect to each other. This reduces the directionality of the antennas.